We Really Get Into Character
was a series of idents that would air from 2006 to 2009. They were about showcasing fans dressed up as their favorite characters that would have trouble inside the Nicktoons Network studio. At least 6 30/15-second idents were produced. Idents *Amy Donovan (Effects Artist + Jimmy Fan) - We see a shot of a parking lot. Amy is stuck in the sunroof of her car, while beeping the horn. She claims she'll be out in "about a half-hour or forty-five minutes". The shot of the Nicktoons Network studio as seen above is shown. It is revealed that Amy is still stuck in her car, only this time waving for help and pressing the panic button. * Brian Minsky (Art Director + Kappa Mikey Fan) - As an elevator opens, Brian knocks three people and their papers over. Brian says "Sorry guys. I have this thing about tight spaces.". The shot of the Nicktoons Network studio is shown. Then, we see Brian out of the elevator as the three people are still knocked down, walking to the left saying "Feeling better now, though." and whistling. * Ron Beal (Colorist + Cosmo Fan) - A "FedDL" delivery man with a package in his hand is at the door of Ron's office. He has some trouble opening the door. The delivery man asks him to sign something. The delivery man forces Ron's hands to sign the keyboard-like device, and then the delivery man drops the package at Ron's door. Ron asks where the delivery man is going, as he leaves. The shot of the Nicktoons Network studio is shown. We then see Ron having trouble picking up the package, as it is out of reach. * Sally Cooper (Animator + SpongeBob Fan) (One) - Billy asks "Here all night again, Sally?". It is then shown that Sally is trying to get through a door, but is stuck. She comments "Yeah, you know how it is, Billy.". She then falls down. The shot of the Nicktoons Network studio is shown. Sally later comments "See you tomorrow!" while Billy walks away, whistling. * Sally Cooper (Animator + SpongeBob Fan) (Two) - Sally is in the printing room. She grunts and says she's out of paper again. She then asks "Where's that ink I have in file 11?". A shot of the Nicktoons Network studio is shown, only with a sound of Sally screaming over it. Sally is then shown to be upside down, saying she found the ink while a bunch of papers lie around her. * Tim Walters (Editor + Patrick Fan) - Pete gets Tim's notes on a scene, but it turns out to be "a bunch of asterisks and W's again". Tim tries to type the notes again, knocking down a desktop lamp in the process. Later, Tim tries to pass the ketchup to a person, but knocks down the items on the table. Walt Disney World. ©2005 Walt Disney World Resort. All Rights Reversed. www.disneyworld.com The shot of the Nicktoons Network studio is then shown. It is later shown that he is still struggling, as he pulls the table back and forth. * Tige Saltz (Set Decorator + Squidward Fan) '- Carl gets Tige's cat on a scene, Timothy's feed him. Timothy's drink water in a bowl. The shot of the Nicktoons Network studio is the then shown. It is later Timothy says Meow. * Ken Warner '(Set Decorator + Mr. Krabs Fan) - Ken's gets menu. Aaron order food. Ken's eats food and drinks. He burps. Ken's takes a receipt. The shot of the Nicktoons Network studio is the then shown. Ken's leaving in Nicktoons Network studio, Out to California, In the Midland, Elizabeth Street, go to grandma's house. Ken says Hi Grandma. * Aaron Springer '(Storyboard Director + Mrs. Puff Fan) '- Hicfkir's plays the computer. Aaron's type the Storyboard Director Aaron Springer. The shot of the Nicktoons Network studio is the then shown. Aaron's plays the computer. * C.H. Greenblatt '(Storyboard Artist + Plankton Fan) '- C.H.'s brushes the teeth. C.H.'s go to sleep, in the morning. C.H.'s wakes up. C.H.'s eats breakfast. Nicholas's plays the IPad. C.H.'s takes cat. The shot of the Nicktoons Network studio is the then shown. C.H.'s eats the eggs, toast, bacon. C.H.'s paint the Krusty Krab makeover. C.H.'s gets you McDonald's. Drive to Nicktoons Network studio. Eats the McDonalds, French Fries, Chicken Tenders, Coca Cola. Credits * Line Producers - Donna Castricone, Helen Kalafatic, Anne Michaud * Art Director - Nicholas R. Jennings * Supervising Director - Alan Smart * Storyboard Supervisor - Sherm Cohen * Story Editor - Merriwether Williams * Writer - C.H. Greenblatt * Cast * Sally Cooper - SpongeBob Fan * Tim Walters - Patrick Fan * Casting and Recording Engineer - Donna Grilo Gonzales * Recording Studio Manager - Karie Gima Pham * Recording Engineer - Robert Serda * Supervising Recording Engineer - Krandal Crews * 2nd Recording Engineer - Justin Brinsfield * Production Dialogue Supervisor - Tony Ostyn * Animatic Supervisor - Tony Ostyn * Animatic Editor - Tony Ostyn * Assistant Storyboard Artists - Carson Kugler, Nick Jennings, Kurt Dumas, Garrett Ho, Alan Smart, Sam Henderson, Kent Osborne, C.H. Greenblatt * Original Character Design - Sally Cooper, Tim Walters, Ron Beal, Amy Donovan, Brian Minsky * Character Designers - Todd White, Kurt Dumas * Prop Designers - Thaddeus Paul Couldron, Vincent Waller * Character Cleanup - Eduardo Acosta, George Goodchild * Layout Supervisors - Kenny Pittenger, Bruce B. Heller * BG Layout Design - John Seymore, Paula Spence, Donna Castricone * Background Painters - Peter Bennett, Michael Chen, Andy "Spike" Clark, Calvin G. Liang, Walt Dohrn, Chris Savino * BG Scanning Department - Stephen Christian, Steven Kellams, Eric Stanton * Color Key Supervisor - Catherine Simmonds * Color Stylists - Teale Reon Wang, Dene Ann Heming * Production Manager - June Bliss * Production Coordinators - Michelle Bryan, Marcy Lynn Dewey * Production Assistants - Jacqueline Buscarino, Derek Iversen * Animation Checking - Sandy Benenati * Senior Director Technical Services - John Powell * Technical Engineering Assistant - Jim Leber * Post Production Supervisor - Eric Weyenberg * Additional Post Production Services - Mishelle Smith, Michael Petak, Jeff Adams, Justin Smith * Picture Editor - Christopher Hink * Dialogue Editor - Tony Ostyn * Post Production Sound Services - Hacienda Post * Supervising Sound Editor - Timothy J. Borquez, MPSE * Sound Designer - Jeff Hutchins, Tom Syslo * Sound Editors - Timothy J. Borquez, CAS, Roy Braverman, Tom Syslo, Eric Freeman, Brian F. Mars, Daisuke Sawa, Keith Dickens, Doug Andorka, Tony Orozco * Foley Artists - Monette Becktold, Dan Cubert, Krickett Jones * Re-Recording Mixers - Eric Freeman, Roy Braverman * Track Reading - Slightly Off-Track * Music Editor - Nick Carr * On-Line Editors - Faust Pierfederici, Margaret Hou * Davinci Colorist - Dexter P. * Animation Services - Toon City Animation, Inc. * Overseas Animation Directors - Colin Baker, Romy Garcia, Dante Clemente * Special Thanks - Sally Cooper, Tim Walters, Ron Beal, Amy Donovan, Brian Minsky * Post Production Coordinator - Alicia Parkinson * Machine Room Operator - Chris Hoetger * For Cartoon Network Studios * Executive Producer - Brian A. Miller * Supervising Producer - Jennifer Pelphrey * Executive in Charge of Production for Cartoon Network - Linda Simensky, Jay Bastian, Khaki Jones * Executive Producer - Sally Cooper, Tim Walters, Ron Beal, Amy Donovan, Brian Minsky * I.A.T.S.E. * ©2005 Cartoon Network. All Rights Reversed. Videos View "Sally" (both idents): http://www.sbmania.net/spongebob-clips-403-Nicktoons-Network-Sally%7CDirector of Photography